Digimon Scanners: Season 4
by Arashi Saisuna
Summary: This is a new season of Digimon: Eight kids--from different worlds--get sucked up and whirled into the Digital World. There, they learn they have to defeat the cause of the digital barrier being disrupted (which is what allows the digital world and the re


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Scanners   
  
*Meet The Scanners!*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A fairly large creature stood at the edge of a cliff while overlooking an ocean of blue and black waves. His fists stayed by his sides like weights hanging from a tower; his ears perked as a voice spoke out to him gently.  
"Apemon, are you still waiting for them?" said the approaching being.   
"Mmmhmm, they're out there. I can feel it. And when the time comes, we'll be well prepared." Apemon nodded to himself before turning to face Unimon, the sky watcher of File Island.  
"Hah, my friend, you shouldn't be here. If they do arrive, it'll be down on the shore, but I guess the view is much better from here. Say, when and if the digidestined do come, is it possible they won't be the team the Digi-Lord spoke of?" Unimon now stood by the ground watcher and took a deep breath of air.  
"If they are anything like the Digi-Lord said they would be, then all shall play out as planned. The dying wish of our oldest friend, and sea watcher, Coelamon, was that the digital world would thrive for centuries to come and not to be disturbed by the ever-growing real worlds." Lowering his head in a moment of silence, Apemon turned and brushed past Unimon and disappeared into the forest shadows.  
"Indeed, Coelamon, the sea has dealt with the chaos of your absence and so we shall correct it, as soon as they come..." Unimon had spread his wings and took flight into the dawn's light then vanished.   
The class bell rang throughout the school and all the kids began to gather their things and leave their worries behind, because classes were out for spring break!   
  
Sean tossed his book bag on his bed and sat down at the computer desk. Clicking on the mouse and hitting a few keys, he started writing his fanfic again.   
Meanwhile, Rose just stared oddly at a book in the kitchen of her house, pouring a cup of flour into a bowl and began stirring carefully.   
Darwin held his head high and hands firmly to his side before executing a roundhouse double strike; bowed lightly to his sensei and then sat back down.   
Tempest Ohkomi pressed the button on her CD player and it blared heavy metal music while she kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed.   
Just then, Ryezu flipped open his math book and immediately breezed through 4 pre-algebra questions. He smiled at his accomplishment and laid his pencil down.   
Yamato Kurosama was walking briskly alongside Anna—his friend since forever. Hardly keeping up, Anna struggled to hold her schoolbooks and after-school activity uniforms in boxes. Yamato snickered at her, but quickly took one box and continued walking.   
Krissi looked at the sky right when she threw her arms up and gracefully tilted over and performed a cartwheel flip. After standing straight back up, she shimmered her pom-poms in all directions.  
  
As the kids continued on with these activities, totally unaware of what was coming, the sun seemed to fade and it grew dark suddenly.   
Clouds gathered all around and made the day turn into nightfall within a moment. Heard softly were shallow whistling sounds, then eerie howling of the wind, as if a storm was about to be created. Through the darkened horizon, short beams of yellow-pink light shot down onto the earth like tiny comets. Did time stop? As soon as it came, it went back to normal and the day was regained with the glowing of the setting sun.   
Strangely, no one noticed the sudden change, but they would within the next few minutes of their evening.   
  
Sean glanced up at the clock and it read: 5:22 p.m.,   
"Ack...Parental alert, soon to be home and the end of my sweet freedom, agghh.." he leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
"Well, at least I got to have a whole 30 minutes to myself for once today." standing up and turning off the computer, he began to organize the desk. Then, as he put the rest of his books on the floor, a flash of light slightly startled him.   
"Wha?" Sean saw a glow come from inside his desk drawer, not knowing what it could be, he gently opened it and looked in.   
"Huh, interesting..." before he could reach in and take it, the object floated out and landed right in his hands. Yea, his eyes went about as big as Oreos.   
"AH!" nearly dropping it, Sean gave it a very suspicious look. On the screen it had read:   
*Transfer in Progress*. He blinked while wondering what it was about when the floor disappeared beneath him. A purple and green light pulsed through the room and Sean was gone.   
  
Back at Rose's kitchen, she had just placed a pan into the oven when she turned back to see a similar object lying on her cookbook.   
"Usako! You better not be leaving your toys in the kitchen or I might cook it! Gees, little kids.." she picked up the digivice and it beeped once, but got her attention, yet again it read:   
*Transfer in Progress*. Then the floor beneath her disappeared as well, she shrieked as she fell through and a yellow glow flashed; now she was gone too.   
  
Darwin had just stepped out of the class and was heading down the stairs.   
"Ho-ki-nu, no, um, ho-key-ju, no..agh, HO-KI-- what was that?" he tilted his head a bit when something caught his eye. As he walked over to look down at the foot of a doorstep, there was one of the objects; only this one was just like Sean's.   
"Wonder who left this here..." Darwin reached to it, but suddenly it shot out a red light and the door in front of him crashed open, a burst of light later he was gone.   
  
Before she sat up to get ready for dinner, Tempest threw a few items out of her closet and pulled out a box of cards.   
"Hmm hmm, ah, perfect… just what I needed." she said to herself while examining a monster card from Yu-Gi-Oh.   
"Eh?" Tempest gazed over at the corner of her closet and could see a small light.   
"Malfunctioned flashlights, ugh!" she quickly crawled over and picked it up, but it wasn't a flashlight she was holding.  
"Whoa… where'd this come from...?"  
"MELODY! DINNER!" but before she could answer the pulsated light had come and gone with her.   
  
"Ok, that settles all the extra credit reports for the next 6 months, ahaha."  
Ryezu stretched his arms as he strolled into the den of his house. Turning the corner he saw the TV on.  
"Tsk, tsk... some people in this house care about electricity!" he said, trying to throw his voice so others could hear. He leaned over and switched it off. When he faced back to the doorway, something was in front of him.   
"ACK! What the heck is that thing!?" There was a digivice just sitting there in mid-air. Ryezu was about to call the other members of his family when he as well disappeared within a moment's notice of purple light.   
  
Anna dropped a book on the ground so she stopped to pick it up.  
"I hate it when school gets to make you take everything home then bring it all back in a few weeks; I mean...it's just not fair." she continued whining as Yamato waited and nodded.  
"Well, don't worry too much. If they didn't make you take them home, the rats would get to them and uhh... leave dirty little trails and holes everywhere." he reassured. Anna rolled her eyes a bit at him as he let out;   
"OW!" a digivice had hit him on the head, bounced off and as Anna saw this, she caught it while dropping all her baggage.   
"Oh dear... uh... are you all right Yamato?" she asked with concern. He ignored her question and looked up.  
"Dirty, rotten punks! Who did that?!" Yamato stopped as he realized nobody was there, then saw another object fall from above.   
"Watch out..." Anna didn't even look up while she stared at the digivice in her hand and used her other hand pointing up at the one coming down. He caught this one and looked oddly at it.   
"Err... where do you suppose these things came from?" And yet again, lights of red and white shot out from the digivice; a whirl of wind pulled them forward and in a blink they were gone.   
  
"We're number one, we're number one, we're—" Krissi halted her cheering when a beeping noise came from under her pom-pom. She bent over and lifted it up, spying the brightly colored thing.   
"Cute, matches my skirt, ahaha..." Krissi joked to herself. She touched it a bit then raised a brow when it occurred to her the screen read:  
*Transfer in Progress*. All of the sudden she had disappeared too in a flashing light.   
  
One by one the children came through the digital gate and into the digital world,   
*Location: File Island*   
  
"Unimon, how's it going? Hahaha!!" chuckled Apemon.  
"It's raining Digidestined! Yeah!" he replied in excitement. Flapping his wings heavily, he soared toward Sean, whom was falling and screaming.  
"Need a lift, human?" Unimon swooped under him and landed safely on the ground, by that time, Sean had sat there in complete shock, nervously watching the two digimon's every move.   
"Here they come, even more then I thought." Apemon said.  
"This is perfect, creating an unbeatable team with so many friends! I think I can fly, oh wait, I already can, hahahaha." Flying back up, Unimon laughed happily.  
Darwin just seemed to come out of thin air and landed on one knee in front of Apemon. Rose fell from the sky with tears in her eyes and limbs held tightly together. Tempest hurdled downward shrieking and trying to keep her senses open. Ryezu span around and upside down as he fell towards the ground while yelling. Anna and Yamato came through the same way Darwin did, about 2 feet above the shoreline, Yamato landed on all fours as Anna hit her side hard and rolled. Krissi came through too, did a forward front flip and looked around like a mad cat.   
Unimon caught each kid and brought him or her down carefully. Apemon just eyed the ones who landed on the shoreline.   
  
"Welcome Digidestined, I am Apemon, and this is Unimon, we are the watchers of this world."  
"Wh-what are you talking about? Digimon isn't real, it's a show... and furthermore—" started Ryezu  
"Yea, who are you tryin' to fool, what kind of trick is this?" said Tempest.  
"Why have you brought us here?" Darwin inquired.  
"SHH! Hush now, all of you. We have brought you here because the digital world is in need of you all, the chosen ones, the digidestined!" Unimon spoke to them.  
"Each of you were needed, because each of you came from different worlds, or rather, dimensions." Apemon explained.  
"Wait-wait a minute, back up… this is not making any sense what-so-ever! Dimensions? Digidestined? What kinda trick is this?!" Sean demanded as he stood up and looked at them all.  
"If you be quiet, we'll explain!" shouted Apemon above Sean's voice.  
"There are 8 worlds, dimensions where each of you came from, example, in one of your worlds, the others might not exist, or in another's world, it could be the future/past of your world. It is all connected through the digital world because all 8 share it, but something has upset the balance and the portals and digital rips have been sealing up, without connection to the worlds, the digital world will vanish; we need the real worlds to keep us going. Our master, the Digi-Lord passed away not long ago due to a corruption in the data stream, we fear a band of Digimon have come together to take control of this world, that is where you come in. To find the core of this evil and end it before we disappear..." Unimon looked at them all as he nodded respectfully.  
"Forgive my interruption, but what exactly are we doing?" Yamato asked in a gentle tone.  
Apemon answered him, "You eight digidestined must search and stop the process of the destruction."  
"Gee... sounds so easy, what are the odds we're getting this done in, say, an hour or so? I have things to do and places to be y'know?" Tempest blinked as the Digimon laughed a bit at her remark.  
"Child, we regret to inform you that you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, use the digivices given to you there and find your digital partner before time runs out for us all." Apemon turned as he spoke.  
"That's great and all, but what do we get out of this and what's stopping us from just sitting right here and not moving an inch?" Anna frowned as she asked the question.  
"Think of it this way, without the digital world, there will be no technology and therefore, utter chaos in the real worlds, if you want to save mankind as well as us, you'd better get going." said Unimon in a very serious manner.  
"B-but where do we go and what do we do?!"   
Rose pleaded through a few tears.  
"Just let them come to you, your partners know the answers, you'll be just fine, good luck digidestined!!" Unimon flew into the sky and Apemon hurried off into the forest.  
"Wonderful, not only are we stuck here, but we don't have a cotton-pickin' clue what we're up against or how to even be up against it in the first place!" Ryezu shouted.  
"Calm down everyone, I'm sure we'll be alright, Unimon and Apemon seem to have faith in us, maybe it'll all be fine..." Sean began.   
As the sun set on another day, the 8 settled down and slowly took in all the happenings and prepared for what lied ahead.  
Continue 


End file.
